Heero's Apartment
by Neko-chan
Summary: Ok, so it's not really a drama in this chapter... but it will be! Warnings- Yaoi implications, 1x2, and maybe 3x4 and 5x6 in later chaptersmaybe


This has got to be the most pointless thing I've ever written. Or read, for that matter. It just came to me today during Speech because I was *really* bored, and I had absolutely nothing to do. No, wait. Actually I started writing the lyrics to a Beatles song and it just ended up like this. I think my hand is possessed. I probably have a muse that I didn't even know about that takes over my mind and body and makes me write this stupid crap. I still haven't figured out why I'm transfering it to my computer. I think I'm still possessed. I hate it when this happens. The only fic that's really *mine* is Wufei's Jealousy, and that's because I have my friends to keep me on the ground. Unfortunately, this was not the case with Duo's Obsession.  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own EVERYTHING!!!!!!!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! Bow down to your master!!!  
  
'thoughts'  
"speech"  
(little interruptions)  
MMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! I bet you love this one!  
  
Duo's Obsession  
  
"Eleanor Rigby, picks up the rice in a church where a wedding has been..."  
  
Heero Yuy, coming home from a normal day of work at Preventer's Headquarters, nearly had his ears blown off.  
  
'What the-? Who the hell put my stereo on full blast?' he wondered as he ran into his apartment. 'It *can't* be an assassin! No assassin would be stupid enough to do that!!'  
  
Upon entering his living room, he discovered that nothing was out of place, and his sofa had been recently used. Looking at the T.V., Heero noticed an overgrown grey (yes *grey!* Down with America!) rabbit walking around like a normal human being.  
  
'Cartoons. They're so *lame*!'  
  
Neko: Um...Hee-chan? You're in one...  
Heero:...  
  
However, he forgot all about the strange wabbit-oh, excuse me-rabbit when he realized that a voice was singing along to the music.  
  
'In the bathroom.' Heero quickly pulled out his gun from the mysterious Spandex Space and approached the said room's door and kicked it open.  
  
And was treated to the Delights (yes, capital D) of a completely naked Duo. With his hair down. (Pardon me while I drool.)  
  
Did you know that the Perfect Soldier could blush?  
  
"Um...................................hi...................." After this extremely eloquent speech, Heero tried to tear his eyes away from the Lovely Spectacle of Duo. Tried.   
  
Heero: Whipe off that drool, Neko.  
Neko: I will when you do.  
Heero:...  
  
Duo appeared to not notice the fact that Heero had entered the bathroom while he was still nude. "Heero, do you think you could get my hairbrush? I have a huge knot in my hair."  
  
Heero quickly left to comply. He went to the living room again, but he couldn't find a hairbrush anywhere.  
  
"Where is it?" he yelled.  
  
"Your bedroom. In my black bag."  
  
Unwilling to wonder why Duo had a bag in his room, Heero quickly walked through his apartment until he reached his bedroom and approached Duo's bag.  
  
Neko: Why don't you want to wonder, Hee-chan? Think of all the little innuendos...  
Heero:... I am... besides, you're writing this fic. Not me.  
Neko: Hush.  
Heero: (isn't paying the slightest attention to her. He's too busy thinking of those innuendos I mentioned. And drooling.  
  
He unzipped the bag, and to his dismay, the entire bag was FILLED with hairbrushes. He sat there and looked at them in dumbfounded horror.  
  
"Heero?" came Duo's muffled voice. "Hurry up!"  
  
Heero grabbed one and ran to the bathroom.  
  
Duo eyed the brush. "No, not that one. I want my purple hair brush." Heero retreated to the Bag of Hair Brushes. He found a purple hairbrush............ and seven others.  
  
'Great.' He stared at them for a few more minutes before he decided to just grab one.  
*****  
  
Heero once again retreated to the Bag of Brushes. He had gone through all eight of the purple hairbrushes when Duorealized that he had wanted a red hairbrush. There were twelve red ones.  
  
'This one HAS to be it. It's the last red,' Heero thought to himself hopefully.  
  
He showed it to Duo.  
  
"No, not that one."  
  
"But it's the last red one!"  
  
"Did you check the side pocket?"  
  
Horrified, Heero asked, "There's a side pocket?!"  
  
He was about to leave when Duo stopped him. The violet eyed pilot had been getting REALLY cold while Heero had been brush picking.  
  
"Why don't you just BRING me my bag?"  
  
Heero, who had been wondering the same thing, happily (or happily for the Perfect Soldier, which is to say...um... unhappily?) ran into his bedroom and grabbed the cursed bag and delivered it to Duo.  
  
The Braided Wonder rummaged through it and pulled out a bright red brush. I mean RED. The only way to describe the brush is RED. He then carefully chose a large chunk of his gorgeous hair and brushed it from top to bottom SLOWLY. Ten times. For that same bit of hair. He then placed the RED brush in his bag and pulled out a light blue one. He picked out ANOTHER bit of his hair and just as SLOWLY brushed that bit. Ten more times.  
  
Duo was in the process of brushing his hair with an off-white brush for the third time out of the ten when Heero finally spoke.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Brushing my hair, obviously."  
  
"But why are you using different brushes for each bit of hair?"  
  
"My hair demands special attention."  
  
"I can see that," he replied, glaring in admiration at Duo's heavenly, god-sent hair..  
  
Neko: Only Heero could glare at something in admiration.  
Heero:..... shut up.  
  
"What's the difference between all the brushes?" Heero asked, after a few more minutes of watching Duo's lean body ripple with each brush stroke.  
  
Duo gave him a Look. "Duh. The colors."  
  
To be continued..............  
  
  
Neko: Ok, I know that the "to be continued" part sounds kind of scary-  
Heero: You can say that again...  
Duo: What?! Didn't you like watching me brush my hair?  
Heero:...  
Neko: Anyway, I know it sounded scary, so in the next chapter, I'll make it a drama... with bits of comedy, of course, 'cause I can't write a fic without putting in some laughs.  
Duo: Some?!  
Neko: This is coming from YOU?!  
Duo: Shut up.  
Neko: No. Anyway, what with the excruciating Texas heat, I think I'm going to stay up late nights writing fics. Joy of all joys. Insomnia. Just what I always wanted.  
Heero: You get used to it.  
Duo: Yeah.  
Neko: You two don't exactly have insomnia.....  
Duo: (innocently) What are you talking about?   
Neko: I'm not exactly deaf, you know. I can hear what you two are doing at night.  
Heero: (blush)  
Duo: (blush)  
Neko: (eyes go starry) Kawaii!!!!!!!! They're BLUSHING!!!!  



End file.
